Ceteris Paribus
by HaNsEaTiX
Summary: Ceteris Paribus: (Latin) definition: with all other factors held constant. N.B not an economics essay.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. From RK. Or from anywhere else. I own nothing. This story was just a figment of my imagination.

A/N: This is neither a sequel nor a prequel. I realised that Crimson was just progressing too slowly, and I decided to change a few things here and there… … and voila! Though I believe this fic will be progressing even slower than Crimson, but please bear with me! This story is the end product and I shall be using some unused ideas from my previous fic. Though they are not linked in any way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ **Ceteris Paribus: Prologue**~~~~~~~~~~~

It started out as an ordinary day, where the Kamiya family was at home enjoying their quality time together. Rare as such opportunities may arise, every single member appreciated the fact that Kamiya Koshijirou was home with them; he had been out for months, involved in skirmishes along the border because of the war. No thanks to Nobunaga for that. 

"How's my hime-chan doing?" Koshijirou inclined his head towards his wife's rounded tummy. "Are you feeling all right koishii? Any discomforts?"

The lady's face was practically aglow with happiness; "The doctor says she'll be due any moment now." 

"Take care of yourself my dear. Your health is of the utmost importance, to me and to the family. Why don't you lie on the bed and rest, since you have already been sitting up for quite awhile."

"Anata, you're too restless today. I've only been sitting here for less than five minutes!"

With that Lady Kioku Kamiya affectionately stroked her husband's cheek "Don't worry yourself excessively, dear. Didn't I birth Soujirou just fine? The second child is often much easier to deliver."

Without warning, she winced. Breathing heavily, she huffed out "I think my water broke."

"Soujirou! Go get the midwife! Quick! Your mother's in labour!"

Soujirou had a knack for running. He took his first steps much earlier than his peers and that astounded his parents. At the age of five, he is an able runner who is able to cover distances that most children his age couldn't dream of. A talent in the making. Little did he know that his particular aptitude would come in handy a few hours later.

"Obaasan! Please! My mother's in labour! We need you there to help!"

He just about dragged the poor old lady there; his speed was too much for her to bear.

"Otousan! She's here!"

Panting hard and out of breath, she had to put her hand to her chest in a bid to slow her thumping heart. "Go… Go boil the water… and prepare…prepare… the towels."

Father and son were both booted out of the room immediately after her required items were handed over and were instructed to wait patiently outside.

Few minutes ticked away, but to the anxious father, it seemed like eons had passed him by. His incessant pacing did nothing to calm the poor child, who never saw his mother's face that contorted before.

"Will Okaasan be all right?" Soujirou asked his father.

"I sincerely hope so." And that was the end of the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~

Loud, healthy wails of the baby were heard after ten minutes. Excited as they were, both father and son dashed into the room to meet the new addition to the family.

"Koishii, she's beautiful. Just like you. She has your eyes."

"Okaasan! Are you all right? Do you feel fine?" then, after seeing his sister for the first time, he was amazed at the depth and colour of her eyes. "Can I hold her, mother?"

"Of course you may. Here." She placed the baby snugly into her son's outstretched arms.

"Hajimemashite Kaoru-chan! I'm your oniichan." He smiled down at the soft and cuddly entity in his arms that was his little sister. She smiled up at him in return, and while she was at it, she grabbed hold of his index finger and began to swing it around, amused at her own little game.

Koshijirou was touched by the scene that was unfolding before him. After encountering so many deaths at the battlefields, witnessing his daughter's birth had a miraculous healing effect. As long as he believed that he was fighting for peace that would lead to many more births such as this, whatever he had to go through will be worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the Kamiyas were celebrating the birth of a new life, back in the camp, the Yukishiro shogunate was plotting the death of another, one we all knew, in a way, and loved.

"Koshijirou Kamiya would have to die, and I will see to it personally, at all costs." Demanded General Yukishiro. 

The long-standing feud between the two families was bitter, and with the war fanning the flames of hatred between the two, the hostilities would be even more difficult to resolve. Though they were both working for the same lord, internal struggles were consistent, and the Yukishiros never fail to see the Kamiyas as a competitor, fighting for Nobunaga-sama's favour and constantly going against their devious plans. This time, he would take them Kamiyas down, slowly, one by one, starting with Kamiya Koshijirou.

He already stirred up feelings of animosity and distrust between Nobunaga and Kamiya, by working his way into Nobunaga's mind by insinuating that the Kamiya family was about to stage a rebellion.

"Nobunaga-sama, Kamiya is not back yet? But you already sent him twelve sealed orders to demand his presence here at court! What matters of importance could there be at the borders that are able to cause him to defy your orders so?"

Truth was that the orders were issued, but none reached our honest to goodness general out there in the battlefields. Yukishiro saw to it. He couldn't help but allow a small smirk to cross his otherwise expressionless face.

"This is outrageous! Who does he think he is! Drag him back from the borders if you must, but I want that insolent man back here alive!" The man that went by the name Nobunaga bellowed.

"At once, my lord." With that Yukishiro backed out of the court, head bowed and grinning inwardly at brilliance of his plan.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

Days later, news of Koshijirou Kamiya in Kyoto with his family reached the sly Yukishiro's ears. Scheming as Yukishiro was, he managed to work this unexpected twist of events to work in his favour.

"Nobunaga-sama, my troops discovered that Kamiya is already back in Kyoto, so we believed that he already paid his due respects to you, did he not?" General Yukishiro queried.

Nobunaga was seething by now. "Who does he think he is? Ignoring my commands at whim! That man needs to be taught how to respect authorities! Men---!"

"A moment, your highness. Kamiya is such a loyal subject. He must have his reasons behind his actions. Maybe you should---" _All for feigning purposes._

"Are you telling me what to do, Yukishiro? Are you in a hurry to die? Do not try to persuade me. My mind is set. Men---"

At this point Yukishiro was counting down in his mind, _'three, two, one, now!'_

A subject entered the gates, and brought with him this piece of astonishing news. "Nobunaga-sama! Word has it that Kamiya is plotting a rebellion right now at his abode! You must destroy him at once! Before he fights his way into the palace!"

Needless to say, this particular subject belonged to Yukishiro, and this piece of news was made up. By who you ask? Well I guess we all know. Trust Yukishiro to get his men to do his dirty work for him. 

"Men! Send forth orders to exterminate the clan of Kamiya right this instant!"

~~~~~~~~~

Note to readers: I'm sorry, forgot to mention that the abovementioned General is not Enishi. Think of him as… Enishi's father… sorry… *bows deeply*  
  


A/N: How is it? Do you like it? Hope you did! There might be errors, historical ones even, but I sincerely hope that you will understand that I tried to research but were met with obstacles. I had wanted to uproot all the characters out of Japan and plant them all in China or anywhere else where I knew more about the histories of, but the story will lose it's flavour right? Probably there weren't shougunates under Nobunaga. Probably Nobunaga wasn't that gullible (I agree, but for the sake of the fic…). However, experiences tell me that some readers are pretty particular about such errors, so tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do, ya? I would need as much help as I can get for this fic! Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. From RK. Or from anywhere else. I own nothing. This story was just a figment of my imagination.

Note to readers: I'm sorry, forgot to mention that the aforementioned General Yukishiro is not Enishi. Think of him as… Enishi's father… sorry… *bows deeply*

  
  


"Men! Send forth orders to exterminate the clan of Kamiya right this instant!"

        ~~~~~~~~~~~ **Ceteris Paribus: Chapter 1**~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was in chaos. Scurrying servants, mostly, before the arrival of the troops. News of the impending attack on the Kamiyas was sent forth by Minister Yamazaki, who felt indebted to the Kamiyas after Koshijirou helped him when he was in the pits. Most of the servants were dismissed, and only two loyal ones were left to assist Lady Kioku and the children. Still worn out from the delivery of Kaoru, Lady Kioku hardly had any energy left to stay awake, let alone travel far distances to escape from the tyranny that is Nobunaga. However, in order to safeguard her family, she would sacrifice anything, even her own life, just so the rest may have a chance to live. 

"Anata, please, listen to me, I beg of you, do not step foot into the citadel and confront Nobunaga, please! This is all a set-up! Can't you see?" Kioku pleaded.

"You must understand Kioku. I am bounded by the codes of the samurai. I'm not going to run like a weak coward when trouble surfaces. This must be a misunderstanding. Let me go clear things up with Nobunaga-sama and everything will be all right. Trust me, just this time…"

'This last only time…' 

"No! Why! Why must you head straight into death, knowing full well that it's that sly Yukishiro who staged this whole conspiracy! Don' t do this! Come with us! We can always start anew somewhere, somehow."

"I have decided and my decision stands. Go, Kioku. Go with the children. Once I've straightened this mess out I'll come for you. Stay with your mother for a while. I promise to come for you after the air clears. Take care of the children, koishii, and take care of yourself." His tone somewhat gave him away; his waning confidence in the task of clearing his name and protecting his family cracked his voice. 

All these did not escaped unnoticed by his dear wife. She decided to honour her duties as a wife and stand by her husband always, no matter what happened.

"I'll stay with you, the children shall be on their way to my mother's with Aoshi and Misao. My decision stands too." Kioku had on a defiant glare that seems to challenge her husband. Knowing his wife's stubborn temperament, he conceded, not wanting to fight her in whatever time they had left together.

The children were brought out of their rooms, with minimal luggage packed. Kioku made an immediate dash for her newborn.

"Kaoru, my dear Kaoru, you must be safe, and please, forgive us for *leaving* you. I… I… I will… I promise, to come for you if … if I'm still around." At this, the ever-strong Kioku broke.

Seeing tears streaming down his mother's pale cheeks, young Soujirou frantically bounded towards his mother, and with his small palms, begin to wipe her tears away and plant kisses on her cheeks. "Okaasan, please don't cry. I'm sorry for making you angry again. I---"

"No beloved. It's not your fault. I just … … Soujirou, you must be a big boy now and protect your sister, understand? Okaasan is going to attend to some serious problems with your father and may never return. So you must not be wilful and disobedient, all right?"

"I promise." At that he hooked his little finger to his mother's, sealing the word.

"Big boys don't cry, remember that." Koshijirou added.

"I will."

The children were sent on their way, with Aoshi leading Soujirou by the hand and Misao carrying the infant Kaoru in her arms.

"Kioku, I'm sorry, I ---" A finger was pressed to his lips.

"Don't be. I am contented just to stand by you."

Bloodthirsty battle cries mixed with sounds of shoji doors collapsing rippled through the air.

~~~~~~~~~~

At this time, the young pair of servants was already on their way. Now, people who are running for their lives are usually not in their best moods, let alone people now running so that others may live. 

"Misao! Young Master! Hurry! This way!" Aoshi directed.

A group of soldiers carrying the Yukishiro banner dashed past them.

"We can't make it Aoshi! This place is teeming with Yukishiro soldiers! We have let Master down! Oh Aoshi…"

"Quieten down. I'm sure we can make it. Past the city gates and we're out of this place."

"Don't worry Misao-neesan. We'll protect you, won't we Aoshi?"

"… Yeah, we will. Be more cooperative, and I promise you'll be out of harm's way. They won't lay a finger on you." Aoshi desperately tried to convince this, this worrywart of a girl whom he had feelings for, ever since we started working for the Kamiyas.

"Hai!" Misao replied. Though she was still afraid, hearing Aoshi's promise did put her heart at ease.

The lot of them began to head towards the city gates.

 "You! Over there! Where are you from and where do you think you're going! What audacity! Walking past us as if we didn't exist!" bellowed one of the Yukishiro guards.

"Farmers sire. We're just heading to the north to visit my in-laws. I beg your pardon for not telling you just now." Aoshi mock-bowed furiously. 

"Farmers eh? Since when do farmers carry swords as you do? And your wife, she looks suspicious to me…"

Upon hearing the soldier addressing her as Aoshi's wife, she blushed a deep red uncontrollably. "Interesting, a mother of two children and still blushes when addressed. And you look too young to be a mother of two as a matter of fact." With that the soldier placed the sword at Misao's neck.

Aoshi drew his swords and began attacking the soldier while yelling at Misao to run with the children first. 

"Don't be so stubborn; just go! I'll catch up with you later. GO!" Aoshi was losing his patience. Misao attempted to grab the young master's hands, but he was already held captive by approaching guards. Young Soujirou bit down hard on the guard's hand, but it was not too wise a thing to do, as that earned him a tight slap and more guards to take him down.

"Aoshi! Save Young master! I'll take Kaoru from here!" Misao desperately cried at the top of her voice. A quick look of acknowledgement was given and the both of them were on their way. Misao, trained in ninja skills since young, effortlessly leapt up a sturdy tree, which served as a safe hiding spot with an unobstructed view of the city gates.

'Kami-sama, please let Aoshi be fine. Please!' 

Aoshi was winning, and as young master was trained by master Koshijirou in the art Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, he proved to be a tough nut to crack too. However, when they were about to head in Misao's direction, they fell captive to the Yukishiro guards, who were a sneaky lot and had ambushed them. It was at this moment that Minister Yamazaki stepped out and attempted to free them, but as Misao was out of hearing range, she was unable to pick up on what they were conversing about. After a few more frantic hand gestures, both Aoshi and young master Soujirou were taken away, with Minister Yamazaki leading the way. 

'Koshijirou-san trusted Minister Yamazaki with his life, and so should I. Aoshi, please be safe. I promise to look for you after Kaoru is settled. I will, so please don't desert me. Please. Take care.'

Wiping the last drop of her tears, Misao continued, alone except with infant Kaoru in her arms, the trek towards her destination.

----------------------------

A/N: Again, hope u liked that! Well, I must admit. This is REALLY progressing very slowly……. But. I promise nxt chap will be better. It will. Coz they will meet! Guess ya know whom, right?

MANY THANKS TO REVIEWERS!!!

Jai-chan and Yuki-san / Koishii Sweet / chibiBattousai : Wow! You guys have great foresight! And because I believe that no one will read review responses unless addressed to them, I shall let a little secret out here! *whisperKaorucan'tspeakwhisperwhisper* heard it? Ok. Wait for the story to unfold!!!

Thanks yet again!!!

TO ALL READERS: THANK YOU for bothering to click on the link despite a weird summary and reading up to this point!


End file.
